youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
KidsStyle's Channel
List of Movies/Tv Show I Have So Far: *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 *Aladdin TV Series *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV Series) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007 film) *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Arthur (TV Series 1996) *Beauty and the Beast *The Black Cauldron *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Cinderella *Dragon Tales *DuckTales *Gargoyles *The Great Mouse Detective *Goof Troop *Johnny Test *Jump-Start Adventures *Kim Possible *Phineas and Ferb *Robin Hood *Shrek Series *Scooby Doo Where Are You! *Sleeping Beauty *Tangled *Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) *TaleSpin *The Adventures of Gummi Bears *The Alvin Show *The Chipmumks (1988 TV Series) *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Scooby Doo Movies *The Princess and the Frog *The Princess and the Goblin *The Scooby Doo Show *The Secret of NIMH *The Simpsons *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Currently Worked On: Coming Soon: *Tomy and the Pandas (2007) *Dazzcules *Heroes, Inc. *Brother Panda *Enchanted (KidsStyle) *The Po Clause *The Po Clause 2 *The Po Clause 3 *Dazz hears an Who! *Dazzladdin The Return of Vaglle *Dazzladdin (TV Series) *Dazzladdin and the King of Thieves *The Incredi-Dass *Moyhontas *Moyhontas 2: Journey to a New World *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (KidsStyle) *The Money's New Groove 2: Dazz's New Groove *The Money's New School (TV Show) *The Road to El Dorado (KidsStyle) *All Road Streets Go to Heaven *All Road Streets Go to Heaven 2 *The Rescuers (KidsStyle) *The Rescuers Down Under (KidsStyle) *Tomy and the Pandas Meet Frankenstein *Tomy and the Pandas Meet the Wolfman *The Doss King *The Doss King 2: Dazz's Pride *The Doss King 1 1/2 *The Streets Before Time *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (KidsStyle) *The Dos Movie *The Womble Adventure *Doss Don't Dance *Doastasia *Dazz (Doogal) *A Street Tale *A Street Tale 2: Dazz Goes West *Poe (Bolt) *Ovia & Dazz (Lilo & Stitch) *Pound Jungles (TV Series) *Pound Jungles and the Legend of Young Baloo *The Jungle Book (KidsStyle) *Doss-A-Doodle *The Black Cauldron (KidsStyle) *The Little Mer-Moy *The Little Mer-Moy 3: Moy's Beginning *Dazz (Dumbo) *We're Back!: A Jungle's Story *Kung Fu Doss *Kung Fu Doss: Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Doss 2 *The Aristofulls *The Full Coulpe (Lady and the Tramp) *The Secret of NIMH (KidsStyle) *Moy Poppins *Count Duckula and Danger Mouse the Movie *Beauty and the Wolf Dad *Beauty and the Wolf Dad 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Wolf Dad 3: Moy's Magical World *The Duckula of Notre Dame *The Pagemaster (KidsStyle) *Dazz tikki tavi *The Chip and the Dale *Womble Tale (Shark Tale) *High Creature Musical *High Creature Musical 2 *High Creature Musical 3 *Chip's Fabulous Adventure *Dazz (aka Shrek) *Dazz (aka Shrek) 2 *Dazz (aka Shrek) 3 *Dazz The Halls *Dazz (aka Shrek) 4 *Moylan *Moylina *Moyrella *Over the Heg-Creature *Ice Age (KidsStyle) *Ice Age 2 (KidsStyle): The Creature-Down *Ice Age 3 (KidsStyle): Dawn of the Panda Dad *A Creature-Ug's Life *The Dazz in the Hat (2003) *Ed, Eddy and Ed: The Three Musketeers *Dazz (Spongebob Squarepants) *How the Rescue Ranger Stole Christmas 1966 *How the Rescue Ranger Stole Christmas 2000 *The Dazz Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Dazz & Company *Cars (KidsStyle) *Cars (KidsStyle) Toons: Dazz's Tall Tales *Cars (KidsStyle) 2 *The Brave Little Moy *Dazz Hood *Finding Daz (TheBluesRockz) *DA-Z *Fio and the Giant Peach *The Wizard of Oz (KidsStyle) *Who Framed Dazz *Frozen (KidsStyle) *Big Hero 6 (KidsStyle) *Star Wars (KidsStyle) *Home Alone (KidsStyle) *Dinosaur King (KidsStyle) *Iceas in Wonderland *City Art Story *City Art Story 2 *City Art Story 3 *The Great Doss Detective *Dazzladdin *Dossaiazz of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The Little Mer-Moy *The Sword in the Stone (KidsStyle) *Edd and the Beanstalk *The Money's New Groove *City Art Story Treats *The Little Mer-Moy 2: Return to the Sea *Dazz Pan *Dossaiazz of Star Comamand (TV Show) *Moy White and the Seven Rodents *The Moyazz Princess Category:KidsStyle Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Movies-spoof